Overstepping Boundaries
by funsized.yandere
Summary: Yo ! This will be some "light" yaoi because I am writing the chapter 2 of Heat of the Moment right now! And THAT will get steamy so enjoy this fluffy one instead! Onward to chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

It's just a regular day at the studio…Well some beg to differ since Aomine decided to tag along. Claiming that he had to protect Kise, he refused to move an inch and dared security to try him. He wanted to be there for Kise before any bastard decided to hurt the blonde when the blonde got off work (reference and possibly sequel to Heated Tears).

The blonde, in his usual cheery state, told the staff, "Ah! Aominecchi is just sweet~! Looking after me!" The blonde shot a look at the tan male, "He won't be mean, ne? Aominecchi?" Aomine just mumbles a "whatever" as he's escorted to a seat near the location of today's shoot.

"Tch. So boring…" Aomine starts to mumble as he sees his lover come out of the dressing room, decked out in a school girl's uniform.

_No, hold up. Wha- Kise? Cross-dressing? _

"Oi! Kise! You better not eye-fuck the camera... or I'll kill you." Aomine growled. The blonde gave the Tōō ace a sly grin as he said something along the lines of "I'll try my best!" as he sauntered off to the stage where they would be taking pictures. _Great, just what I needed, _Aomine thought.

_That bastard I swear. I want to protect him and all he does is make me so ... Gah. Fuck. Him._

The blonde starts the shoot at first, innocent and sweet, like any school girl, doing all sorts of cute poses and peace signs. 2 minutes later, the atmosphere totally flipped. Now Kise was lifting up his skirt, practically doing the opposite of what Aomine told him, to _NOT_ eye-fuck the camera. Of course, the chief editor was not helping at all Aomine thought, only egging Kise on to continue like that…

* * *

Kise could only see Aomine in his peripheral, but he knew he was really pushing Daiki's limits to stay calm and collected. He then gave Aomine a coy glance, blowing a kiss in his direction. Daiki? He's had enough and begins to storm over to Kise pinning him to the ground. Pinning him down with all his built up impatience and frustration.

_Okay... So you have me pinned down..._ The blonde kept thinking as his vision got more glazed, going in and out of focus. Blushing, "What are you going to do next?" the blonde whispered softly.

_I know we can't go at it at the studio... But... I want him to DO something now... Anything…_

This had to be the longest stretch of silence ever between the two males. Both wanting to give in to their instincts, but at the same time restraining themselves from all the eyes that were resting on them now. Aomine, the usual one to play all his wild cards, was still for once, lost in Kise's amber orbs as the blonde was drowning in blue.

* * *

The chief editor, known to use an opportunity when presented, kept taking shots of the intimate moment between the pair. How could he not? A shot like this would bring in more agents for Kise. Besides, he was only thinking of the kid wasn't he? He quietly instructed most of the staff to filter out giving the two more space to close the gap between them. Sex sells, the chief editor knew, whether or not it was between a guy and a girl or a guy and a guy. He knew this all too well, dimming the lights further.

_Daiki and Ryouta now lost in their own little world, forgetting the scene around them, both began to slowly close the gap between them._


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter sucks ass I know.. I just needed some fluff before I hand you a very uh sexy chapter I guess :3 I'm trying really hard to make it more "sexy" cos I'm not shy reading R18, but writing it is still kyahh! Wish me luck and sorry for the crappy chapter. (I don't know yet how I'm going to continue this after chapter 3... maybe I'll make it a series with daily arcs and then boom! A yummy chapter because the two can't resist the other.. I mean they're both quite the sex gods ;) ahh sorrryyy just read~)

* * *

As tan skin meets fragile porcelain skin… The chief editor can no longer contain his excitement. He's secretly egging on Daiki to hurry on up. Honestly, the last time Aomine was here things were getting steamy in that locker room… A smirk tugs on the boss's lips, _Ahh yes, my staff was blushing furiously cleaning up THAT mess. _He continues to watch, wishing for it to quickly escalate for one to pound the other into ecstasy. _Sure I'm a perv, so what? _The chief editor doesn't give a rat's ass if the tabloids call him a pervert. "After all, I'm just doing my job and bringing out the best shots. Go ahead and hate me. "

_Yes yes yes! Finally Aomine Daiki. I expected more from a sex driven beast like yourself, _the boss kept chanting silently. _Come on you silly hormonal teenagers! Gimme something hot already!_

* * *

His once cluttered mind of the two slowly die down as he focuses in on them with his camera. Too busy to notice at first glance, Kise's boss does not realize the only thing he was zooming in on was Aomine's turbulent blue orbs giving him and his damn camera the death glare. _SHIT. That was intense. Ya know if Daiki did this all the time I would hire him… _as the camera clicked away straining to capture Daiki's intensity.

Aomine has had enough. The tan male smirks at Kise, "Be right back" as he leaves a quick kiss on the blonde's face. Another round of flashes. _This dick-wad is really pushing my buttons. Only Kise is allowed that privilege bastard. _Aomine thinks as he quickly makes his advance on the editor, giving him that crazed look in his eyes when someone challenges him. _Puny editor. The only one who can beat me is me. _Aomine grabs the collar of Kise's boss and growls, "You. You will never get to see that side of Kise but me. What the hell is your problem? HAH? Fuck off and turn off that damn camera. Kise and I are going home."

_"_Oi! Kise!" Aomine yells over his shoulder. The blonde doesn't budge, too shocked at what just happened. _If I lose my job, Daiki, I swear to go-_

Kise never finished the thought as he was picked up and carried swiftly away from the studio, Aomine's muscular toned arms secured the blonde's lean waist. The model started to squirm but to no avail as Aomine's hold tightened, "Bakaaa. Just go ahead and try me" The blonde soon admits defeat as his whole body slumps, his chin resting on his delicate hand, mumbling, "Damn you Aominecchi… I'll get you back for sure." Aomine just gives the blonde a hearty laugh reciting his motto, eliciting more whines and pouts from the model.

As the couple continue like this, bantering all the way home, both silently comment determinedly, _I hope we can continue what we started back at the studio. I will be the one to top._


End file.
